Unintentional
by H.M. 'Howlin' Mad' Murdock
Summary: A girl is attacked. A man is killed. But how will Olivia and Elliot solve the case when the victim wont talk? My first fanfic please be kind :D
1. The Struggle

Chapter 1: The Struggle.

Trent McGovern was out partying hard with a few of his friends. They didn't notice him stumbling away from the bar they were at. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he did know he felt like he was going to throw up, so he headed down an alleyway.

Two figures were heading towards him, when they got closer he noticed they were girls and couldn't be much older than 15 or 16. He wondered what they were doing out so late. So he approached them.

"Hey, you girls shhoulld proobaably be in bed at this time" He slurred. " What's it to you, you freak?" the girl with brown wavy hair snapped. "I was jjjust saaayiing it is gettin' pretty late foor young things like yourselves too be out". "Whatever!" the girl said and pushed past him. As the second girl went to pass he grabbed onto her. " Get off of me!" she yelled. The other girl just stood there. " JANELLE HELP!" she screamed. Janelle looked around the alley. " Come on baby, yoou knoow you lovve me okay" he grabbed onto the girl and pushed her up against a brick wall. The girl was frantically kicking and screaming, he slapped her across the face. She tasted the metalic taste of blood in her mouth. Everything went black. Janelle was still looking around the alley then she saw it, next to an old grey dumpster lay a gun, she wasn't thinking. She picked it up and aimed it at the man. " GET OFF HER OR I WILL SHOOT YOU, YOU PEDO!" Janelle yelled. The man continued to hold onto the there was a loud bang.

Everything was still.

"CLAIRE! CLAIRE SNAP OUT OF IT! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! " Janelle screamed as she looked at Claire laying on the ground.

" Wh.. what did.. you do?" Claire asked slowly looking to Janelles hand.

" I.. i... didn't mean to pull the trigger it just. Oh my god! He's dead." the 9mm slide out of Janelles hand and dropped to the ground.

Trent McGovern lay dead on the ground, blood slowly puddling around his body. '' What are we going to do Claire?" Janelle asked her eyes unblinking as she staired at the lifeless body. " The cops they will... they will find out it was us. We have to go now.. before they come" She said as she grabbed Claires arm. "Come on we have to go! Now!" Janelle yelled at Claire. Claire stood there staring at the body. Sirens sounded in the distance. " We have to go, now!" Janelle screamed "COME ON!" and ran to the mouth of the alley, she turned around "My mom can't find out, i'm sorry Claire" with that she ran. Claire didn't say a word, she just stood there.

( OPENING THEME )

Elliot Stabler sat at his desk when Det. Olivia Benson jogged over. "We've got a case." she said handing him his jacket.

"What happened?" Stabler asked a police officer. " Neighbors heard screams coming from this alley. Then they heard a gun shot so they rang 911. When we got here the guy was dead, gun shot wound to the head. The girl over there," he said pointing to a girl who was being looked at by a medic. " Was found standing next to the body, she hasn't said a word. Bruising on her face, her shirt is torn, we think attempted rape." "Okay, thanks" Det. Benson said as she walked over to the girl. As Olivia came over to the medic the women told her " Hi Detective. She has a split lip, some bruising, and scratches, nothing to severe." at that she lent in closer to Det Benson and whispered " She has bruising on her legs i'm thinking she may have been raped" "Thank you" Olivia turned towards the girl and said " Hi my name is Olivia, could you tell me what happened here sweetey?" The girl didn't even look up. Benson went to touch the girls shoulder, the girl flinched, Olivia pulled back "It's okay. I work with the police, i won't hurt you okay. I just need to know your name that's all." The girl didn't make any sign that she had heard what Olivia had said.

"You talk to the girl?'' Stabler asked as Benson approached. " Yeah, to no avail. She was pretty shaken up didn't even look at me. Find out anything?" She asked as they headed back towards their squad car. " Not much, only that there was someone else in that alley that shot the guy. He has been I.D as a Trent McGovern. Smelt like beer, probably drunk, thought he would try it on with a young girl."


	2. Thoughts

Dr. Haung watched the girl sitting in the childs interrogation room. She picked at her finger nail in boredom. "So?" Stabler asked. " So what?" Dr. Huang asked back. "Well why isn't she talking?" He asked while he stared at the girl through the hidden window. " Could be a manner of things really Detective. I can't really say anything and know that it would be accurate." Stabler sighed heavily " Just tell me what you've got" " Okay. She could still be in shock if she was raped, that could be one reason why she isn't talking. Did you ever conside she may be deaf?" Dr. Huang asked staring at Stabler. "Deaf?" "Yes. Detective Benson said that she didn't acknowledge her when she spoke to her. Maybe that is why." "Are you being serious?" Stabler asked in disbelief. "Yes. I would still like to talk to her though." Huang said turning towards the door. "Who knows maybe you can get something out of her. Like anything."

Benson came into the room just as Dr. Huang was walking out. " Rape kit is back." she said looking down at a sheet of paper. Stabler looked at her waiting for an answer. "Positive for traces of semen. You guessed it. Trent McGoverns." she said grimly.

"Hello my name is Dr. Huang. What is your name?" he said as he took a seat across from the girl. He grabbed his note pad and wrote down what he just asked and slid it across the desk for the girl to read. The girl grabbed the note pad and read the question.

'' My name is Claire." the girl said slowly. But she still didn't make eye contact.  
" Hello Claire. Would you like to talk about what happened?" he asked taking back the note pad. Claire just sat there. "Claire?" he asked. He wrote down " Would you like to talk about what happened?" on a fresh piece of paper. Claire read it and answered in a hushed tone " I don't remember " Dr. Huang took back the note pad and asked "Do you have a hearing problem? " and gave her the piece of paper. She read the note slowly, then she looked up and stared Huang in the eyes. " No." " Okay. What do you remember about what happened last night?" he asked. He noticed straight away that she was watching his mouth when he spoke. "What do you remember about what happened last night?" Claire repeated. " Yes." Dr. Huang said calmly. "That was February the 8th Sunday 2009" "That's right". At that Claire got up from the table and went over to the light switch. Dr. Huang just watched, as she began to flick it on and off again and again.

"So you got her to talk, that's a start." Benson commented as Dr. Huang walked into the observation room. " Yes, that's not all. From her behaviour and mannerisms i believe i can make a diagnosis." Dr. Huang said as he walked over to the hidden window and watched as Claire flicked the light switch on and off. "Why does she keep doing that?'' Detective Stabler asked. " It is called self stimulation. A lot of people with intilectual dissability, do it as a form of calming themselves or they do it to keep themselves entertained, just like we would watch television or read a book." "Okay. You said you think you can diagnose her with something." Benson reminded them. "That's correct. From what i have seen i believe that she may have a form of autism." "What's that?" Stabler asked. " Autism is a complex developmental disability that typically appears during the first three years of life and is the result of a neurological disorder that affects the normal functioning of the brain, impacting development in the areas of social interaction and communication skills. It's a Pervasive Developmental Disorder or a PDD, a category of neurological disorders characterized by severe and pervasive impairment in several areas of development." he explained. Benson nodded "So how will it affect her if she has to stand trial?" she asked worriedely. " Well depending on the severity of her autism, grately. People with autism have a huge range of possible symptoms. She showed signs of having trouble concentrating, she also repeated what i said which is called echolalia. She had trouble sustaining conversation. The first thing you noticed Liv was that she acted as though she couldn't hear you. That could be a problem, some people with autism do not respond to verbal cues or act is if they are deaf. All of these sorts of things would make a trial very difficult." "Okay." Benson said as she ran her hands through her hair. " Because we know someone else was in that alley with Trent and Claire, and the only person who can tell us who that is is Claire, and she wont talk to us. What can we do?" "Well you could try talking to her. But keep in mind if she does have Autism she could be very unpredictable. Especially being in a new environment." Dr. Huang said.

Munch and Tutuola knocked on the front door of Mr and Mrs McGovern's house. Mr McGovern answered. " Hi there. I'm Det. John Munch and this is my partner Det. Tutuola. Could we come in?" " Ah sure." the man said opening the door wider. " Dear! There are some detectives here." he called. " Here come have a seat. Is there somehing i can help you with officers?" the man asked as he lead them into the living area. "Ah yeah." Tutuola began. Mrs McGovern entered the room smiling. She took a seat next to her husband. " Hello officers." she greeted cheerfully. Munch knew that she would soon be in a terrible state. He hated doing this no matter how bad the kid was. It rips the family up. He took a deep breath. " Your son..."


	3. Sedatives

Chapter 3: Sedatives

"Hi Claire. It's Olivia do you remember me?" Olivia asked as she walked into the interrogation room. Claire was know sitting on the floor with her legs crossed, so Olivia joined her. "Yes." Claire said nodding. Then she started picking at her finger nail again. "That's good. We just need to know what your last name is so we can get your mom to come and get you, okay?" " Walters " "Walters?" Det. Benson asked. "Yup". At that Det. Benson looked towards the darkened glass, because she knew Stabler was listening. Claire stood up and walked over to one of the tables that had containers on it she went through the pens and colouring in pencils untill she found a pair of scissors. She turned around " I DON'T LIKE IT HERE! I WANNA GO HOME NOW!" she screamed holding the scissors. "Claire you need to calm down okay. My partner is ringing your mom now. So just put the scissors down." " NO! I WANNA GO NOW!" Claire screamed again, this time she ran towards Det. Benson. Dr. Huang ran in and grabbed her but she managed to stab him in the arm with the scissors. Stabler ran in and grabbed Claire and restrained her as Olivia ran over to Dr. Huang. "Doc are you okay?" she asked kneeling in front of him, as he sat on the floor clutching his arm. "Yeah i should be. You may need to.. oh. You may need to put her into confinment so she can calm down". "We need some help in here!" Stabler yelled as Claire struggled in his hold, screaming the whole time "GET OFF ME! AHHHHHHHHHHH!". With that security came running in and helped Elliot with the screaming teen.

"Is George going to be okay?" Olivia asked one of the EMT's as they walked out to the ambulance. "He will need a few stitches, but other than that he will be fine." "Thanks." Olivia said as she walked back over to her desk. " Is the doc okay?" Stabler asked walking over to Benson. " Yeah one of the medics said that he would need some stitches though. What about Claire?" She asked sitting down at her desk, Stabler sat at his desk which was directly opposite to hers. "Yeah she uh, she was pretty strong but we managed to get her into a holding cell, one of the medics gave her a sedative, she calmed down after a few minutes." "That's good." "Where are we going with this case?" Stabler asked leaning back in his chair. "I'm not sure at the moment. We are still waiting for results on the gun, maybe that will lead us somewhere."

" We got something on the gun." Stabler told Benson, as she was pouring herself yet another cup of what passed as coffee. "Oh yeah?" she asked eagerly as she took a sip of her coffee. After which she realised that she would rather be tired than drink anymore of it. She placed it on her desk as she took the file from Elliot. "Justin Mawson." she read aloud. " Yeah kid reported his gun missing a few months back. He does have a background though. Spent four months in juvie for trespassing and vandalism when he was 15. And eighteen months for possession of a class B drug. Got out last August. "

Stabler and Benson walked into the 24/7 store. There, leaning on the counter talking to the store clerk was Justin Mawson. "Justin." Stabler said walking over to him and placing his hand on the young mans shoulder. "Whoa, who are you?" he asked moving away. "I'm detective Elliot Stabler, this is my partner detective Benson. We're here to talk to you about the gun you reported stolen." Stabler said leading him outside. "Oh yeah, did you guys find it?" he asked suprised. "Yeah. You seem suprised about that" Olivia said staring the man in the eyes. "Well, yeah. I mean that gun did cost a lot." he said defensively. "Is that all you're worried about?" Stabler questioned. "What? Where did you find it?" his eyes widerning. "Maybe you can tell us" Benson stepped closer towards Justin. "I told the cops it was stolen. How am i supposed to know?" he said backing away. " Okay well a man was shot with your gun." Justin' eyes opened so wide it looked like they would pop out of his head. "Oh..oh my god. Is he okay?" he said turning a new shade of white. "No actually. He died." Benson told him. "Oh man. I'm sorry i don't know anything." "Okay. Here is my card. Give us a call if you think of anything." Stabler said handing him a card with his number on it. Justin slowly took the card, Olivia noticed his hand was shaking. Stabler and Benson headed back towards their car. "That knocks him off the suspect list" Olivia said as she pulled the car door open. "Why is that?" "Did you see the way he reacted? He was shaking when you gave him your card." "He could have been acting." Stabler said as he got into the car, and shut his door. "I don't think so. We will keep him in mind though." she said putting on her seat belt. "Great, Elliot sighed. "We are back to square one. Trying to get Claire to talk. We know how well that works." he pulled out from the curb.


	4. Disbelief

_Please review my story. I'm sorry that the chapters aren't very long. I hope you enjoy. The more comments left the faster i will upload._

Chapter 4: Disbelief

"Hello? Hi my name is Detective Stabler, i rang earlier about your daughter but no one was home, so i left a message. I was just wondering if you could come down to the 16th Precinct to see Claire." Stabler said into the phone. "Hello detective. I'm sorry but i have no way of getting there. Could you maybe bring her home?" Ms Walters replied. "Well actually no i'm sorry. She is in questioning at the moment mam. I could come and pick you up and bring you here?'' he asked softly. "What do you mean questioning? What did she do?" she asked panicking slightly. "Nothing mam. She hasn't done anything, but i think it would help Claire if you were able too see her." "Okay come." "Okay-" just as Elliot was about to say goodbye he heard the phone hang up on the other end. He sighed and went to get Olivia.

"So what exactly are we doing?'' Olivia asked Elliot as they walked up a flight of stairs to get to Ms Walters appartment. "We are going to pick up Ms Walters and taking her back to see Claire, in hopes that maybe Claire will talk once she has seen her mother." he said as he walked down a corridor. He stopped in front of a door, the gold numbers on the door read 314. "This is it" he said as he knocked on the door. "It's open!" he heard a muffled voice from inside yell. He looked at Benson who shrugged. He opened the door to walk into a huge cloud of smoke. Olivia coughed, and squinted her eyes. "Ms Walters?" Stabler asked looking around the room to see a woman sitting on an old lazy boy in front of a T.V. "Yeah" she said turning around. She had a drink in her hand. Olivia guessed it was whisky. "I'm detective Stabler, this is my partner detective Benson. I rang earlier." he said closing the door and walking further into the room. "Oh yeah" she said taking a drag off her cigerette "I remember". "Mam." Benson said walking over to Ms Walters. "Does Claire have any medical conditions?" "Oh Claire, yeah i think she has something. Um autism. Her doctor deals with that though." she said taking another drag off her cigerette. "Right. Where was Claire two nights ago?" Elliot asked as he tidied some papers away. "Um. I don't know. She goes off to her aunts most nights. I think she was with her cousin then." she said as she poured herself another glass of whisky. "Okay. Could we have the cousins name?" Benson asked. "Um Janelle. Why? Has she got my Claire into trouble? She seems like a nice girl, but i know her mother. She aint what she pretends to be." she took a sip of her whisky. "Okay. Are you ready too come to see Claire? She has been asking for you." Stabler said stacking some magazines. Ms Walters looked over to Elliot. " Detective you don't need to do that" she said smiling. "Oh no it's okay." "Ah i am busy at the moment actually. I have too go too the store and get a few things. Maybe it would be best just to wait untill she can come home" then she started coughing uncontrollably. "Ms Walters are you okay?" Benson went to her side and put an arm around her, "Here let me help you up." Stabler went into the kitchen, he looked at the piles of dishes stacked up on the bench. He searched through the cupboards trying to find a clean glass so he could get Ms Walters a glass of water. He grabbed the cleanest one he could find and filled it with water. He walked back and handed the glass to her. She laughed as she held up her glass of whisky. " I'm okay. Thank you though. Just from years of smoking." she said as she put her cigarette out and immediately got another and lit it. "Um. Ms Walters, " she paused. " We have reason to believe that Claire may have something to do with a murder. She was attacked on Sunday. I think it would be best if you came to see her now." Olivia said placing a hand on the woman shoulder. " What!? My girl!? You think that she killed someone? Pfft. Detectives get out of my face. My daughter is more innocent than a house fly." she said leaning back in her chair. " Look Ms Walters your daughter attacked my partner here and stabbed another. She could get into a lot of trouble if you don't come down and see her." Stabler tried to explain. " She can look after herself. If she wants someone, why isn't she crying to her favourite aunt like always? Detectives i have to get going. I'm sure you understand. Thank you for dropping by. " she said as she stood up and started to guide them to the door. " How do we get in touch with this aunt? " Det. Stabler asked. " Her name is Mary Lindall. Like i said thank you for dropping by." she repeated as she shut the door in Elliot and Olivia's faces. " Nice woman." Stabler said sarcastically. " How does someone like that retain custody of a kid?" Olivia asked as she stared at the door in disbelief.


	5. Mrs Lindall

_Please R and R. It helps me stay motivated to write more chapters. Thanks for the feedback so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I made it a little longer._

Chapter 5: Mrs Lindall.

Mrs Lindall was cooking in her kitchen when she heard a knock at the door. " Janelle would you get that?" she called. "Sure mom." Janelle replied back as she walked towards the door. Before she opened it she took a deep breath. As she opened it she saw what she had feared. " Hi there. Im Detective Elliot Stabler this is my partner Olivia. Is Mary Lindall in? " he asked politely. Janelle stood there staring not saying anything. Her mother walked to the door. " Sorry about that. Go on Janelle let me talk to the officers." she said shooing away her daughter. "Actually Mrs Lindall do you mind if i have a word with Janelle?" Olivia asked. "Um. I guess. Is there something going on here?" she asked closing the door. " I'll explain. Is there somewhere more private we could go? " Elliot asked. " Sure follow me." she said guiding Elliot into the living area.

Olivia was left standing with Janelle. She noticed Janelle looked uncomfortable. "Would you like to sit down? I just need to ask you a few questions about your cousin." Olivia explained. "Oh. Ah. Yeah. We could go to my room if you want." Janelle suggested unsure of what she should do. " Sure." Olivia replied smiling. She followed the girl down the narrow hallway. At the end was a small room. The walls were painted a light purple. Janelle walked over to her bed and removed some of her soft toys to make room to sit. " Nice room." Olivia said smiling. "Thanks." Janelle replied. "So. Just a few questions about your cousin. Claire? She stays her a lot huh?" Olivia asked as she sat down on the end of the bed. " Ah yeah. Her mom doesn't look after her." she explained as she fiddled with one of her teddy bears. "Okay. So when Claire is here do you two get along?" "Um. Sometimes. My mom makes me spend time with her. She says that Claire isn't all there. She says she needs a friend." Janelle slowly looked up. " Is she okay?" " Claire was attacked a few nights ago. So we are just looking around to find where she was staying. On Sunday?" With that Janelle started to fidget. "Ah. I was with her for a bit. But she ran away. She does that sometimes. I just left her. I had to get home i had a ton of homework." she answered uneasily. "Okay. When she runs away does she go to a specific place? A park maybe?" Olivia asked. "No. Not that i know of. Usually i just run after her. But i was to tired." Janelle said standing up and walking over to her desk. She rearranged some books. " Oh that looks like it hurt." Olivia said pointing to Janelles leg. There was a long scrape down her left leg. "Oh yeah. Um i did it in gym class." Janelle said smiling. " Claire needs a familiar face and some company. Do you think you could come down to the presinct with us and see her for a little bit?" Olivia knew she was pushing. " Ah... Yeah i guess. If my mom says it is okay."

"Are you sure you want to go sweety?" Mrs Lindall asked again as she followed her daughter and the detectives to the door. " If Claire needs me then... Well you are coming to get me later right? " Janelle asked again for the fifth time. She was nervous and having the police standing next to her wasn't helping. She just hoped she could talk to Claire before she said anything to them. "Yes i will be there in a few hours to get you." Mary reasurred her daughter. With that Benson lead her out into the corridor. " Thank you very much Mrs Lindall." Elliot said again. " Oh please call me Mary," she said blushing. " Just make sure you look after Claire please detectives. I am sure she is in good hands." Mary smiled . Elliot picked up that she was worried for her niece. Who wouldn't be? " Thank you for this to." Elliot said as he held up a small manila folder containing medical notes about Claire.

"So... Is she in trouble? You said she was attacked." Janelle asked nervously. She started fiddling with her seatbelt. "Maybe you should see her first before we talk about it. " Olivia suggested. "Okay. How long will i have to be with her for? Like. Can i talk to her alone. She gets nervous when people are listening." Olivia noticed that Janelle was speaking very quickly. She had wondered about the girl. Maybe it was something she needed to look into. But then again it could just be because she was worried about her cousin.

When Janelle walked into the 16th precinct she got butterflies. All of these detectives and police officers. What if one of them could tell she did it. What if one of them knew she had killed that guy in the alley. It was just an accident she was looking after her cousin. She didn't even mean to hurt him. She just wanted him to leave her alone. But she couldn't tell. Her mother would disown her. She would be an outcast. What if she went to jail. She couldn't handle that. Then she realised that the female detective was looking her in the eye and saying. "Janelle? Janelle are you okay?" "Oh yes. I'm sorry. I day dream sometimes." Janelle replied. She quickly followed Olivia. She was lead around a number of desks and fileing cabinets untill they came to a room down the end of a corridor. _You would think they would paint the place. _Janelle thought to herself. Then she remembered where she was and what was happening. Olivia opened the door and let Janelle go in first. There was a window and on the other side she saw Claire standing by a light switch flicking it on and off. She also saw a man sitting at the childrens table. She had seen these rooms before on tv shows. They were interigation rooms. That is when she started to panic. "What is he doing? Why is she in there? If she didn't do anything why is she in there?" Janelle questioned Olivia. " Calm down. It's okay. He is one of my colleagues. He is just in there keeping an eye on her." Olivia explained.

Fin sat at the childrens table as he watched the girl turning the light on and off and on again. He was nearly going insane when there was a knock at the door. It made him jump a little. Elliot walked in. " Hey. How's everything going?" he asked as he slowly closed the door behind him. He was weary of Claire. But he knew she had been given medication and all of the objects that could be used as weapons had been taken out of the room. "We're doing fine. I think we are going to have to get some new bulbs though." he said pointing up to two of the blown out ones. Elliot smiled. " Well i am here to relieve you of you duty." Elliot said pating Tutuola on the shoulder. "Finally." he got up and walked out the door without saying another word. "Hey Claire do you want to come and have a seat?" Stabler asked pulling a chair out for the girl. " I have some good news." Claire stopped and walked over to the table. She sat down. Elliot was suprised. "Your cousin is here to see you. Janelle." he smiled. Claire began to fidget. "She can come in and see you if you want." Stabler told her. "Do you want to see her?" Elliot asked. Claire nodded. "Okay i will go get her. You stay here okay." he got up and walked over to the door.


End file.
